smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel's New Pet (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful summer's day over the forest, and busy in his hovel, Gargamel II was busy coming up with plans to deal with the Smurfs. "I have to come up with a plan to deal with those wretched little Smurfs!" he said. "Maybe a hidden cage trap?...no, that will never work! A hole disguised by leaves?...no, that won't work either! Darn, why didn't my stupid ancestor write a book about Smurf traps? Now I'll never be able to accomplish his dying wish," he said to himself. Just then there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and seen that it was a traveling salesman. "Excuse me, good sir, I'm selling spices from the Orient, scorpions from Asia Minor. I also have a crocodile egg from the Nile!" the salesman said. "No! I don't need anything!" Gargamel II boomed. He soon began to ponder about the things that he was selling. "Well...! I'll take the crocodile egg!" Gargamel II asked. "It's from Egypt! It's rare! It's worth one gold coin!" the salesman said. Soon the egg cracked open and a small green creature appeared. "What's this thing?" Gargamel II asked. "A baby crocodile!" the salesman said. "That's more expensive than an egg! Now it's worth three gold coins!" he said. "Here!" Gargamel II said as he brought three gold coins from a small pouch he had. "Throw it in a tub of water and feed it flies and earthworms! You'll see, it'll grow fast! Farewell!" the salesman said before he continued on his way. Soon Gargamel II poured water into a tub and placed the baby crocodile into it. As it swam around, Lynx, who was his cat companion, looked at it cautiously. Gargamel II was busy with a flyswatter; he swung it back and forth trying to hit the many flies that were flying around. "It won't be getting hungry here! There's no shortage of flies!" he said before he successfully managed to hit a fly. He grabbed it by the wings and started lowering it towards the tub. "Here, baby, eat up! Heh Heh!" he sniggered. Suddenly the baby crocodile leaped from the tub and bit Gargamel's finger. "OWWWWW!" he shouted. For the next few days he continued to feed the baby crocodile flies and earthworms until it became too big to fit in the tub, so he placed it in a small cage. He looked through his many spell books to find anything about the crocodile, and soon he came across what he was looking for. "It seems to me that voracious carnivore is mentioned in my spell book! Ah, there...Crocodilus! That's it!" he said. The page read: Crocodilus: Large African reptile, also known as the Nile Dragon. The dragon, with its body covered in scales, is a man-eater. From the dry skin a potion can be created, which is useful to attract and capture Smurfs. "What luck! This animal will have to grow very quickly so I can use its skin to make a Smurf-capturing potion! Now I will be able to achieve my ancestor's dying wish! Heh Heh!" Gargamel II said. The days pass and the crocodile grows bigger and bigger. As Gargamel II poured water into its tub, it stared at Lynx with its tongue sticking out. "It's growing faster and faster. I'll have to change tubs again, and I no longer have to feed it! Flies and earthworms aren't enough for him anymore! He'll need something more substantial...," Gargamel II said before the crocodile leaped from the tub and chased after Lynx. Lynx lured the crocodile to the river close to the hovel. "No! Lynx! Come back!" Gargamel II commanded. "Meow!" Lynx said, as he skipped over the stones. Soon the crocodile entered the water. "Come back, you blasted beast! You're mine!" Gargamel II said. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Gargamel's New Pet chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles